


Не слова

by der_Herbst



Series: Слова и касания [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Caring, Conflict, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Herbst/pseuds/der_Herbst
Summary: В ноябре случаются странные вещи.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Слова и касания [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876708
Kudos: 4





	Не слова

— _Some say he's a serpent that came straight from hell, to eat the souls of pirates and other ne'er-do-wells._

Мидорима уверен, что если сказать сейчас «Такао, не так громко, мы в общественном месте», он ответит, что вообще-то это был тихий вариант, и сейчас у Мидоримы появится возможность сравнить.

— _Some they don't believe it, as for me I've got a hunch…_

Руки Такао закинуты за голову, открытое лицо обращено к небу, улыбка излучает почти радиоактивно. Только последнее и объясняет непонятную мутацию, произошедшую внутри Мидоримы: вообще-то такое шумное и вызывающее поведение просто не может не раздражать…

— _Саеuse they used to have some pirates here. But he ate them all for lunch!_

…Но почему-то сейчас хочется не отойти, сделав вид, что они не знакомы, а сгрести Такао в охапку и зарыться лицом в растрепанные чёрные волосы. Это нелепо. Глупо. Самое страшное, что так бы он и сделал, не иди впереди Ичиро и Кэтсу.

— Чего так долго? — спрашивает Ичиро, когда они наконец нагоняют сокомандников.

— Шин-чану нужно было пафосно рассказать Аомине, какая это была достойная игра и как мы «обязательно сыграем снова».

— Заткнись, Такао.

Кто-то предлагает отметить победу, и вся команда заваливается в ближайшую забегаловку.

В таких заведениях Мидорима заказывает только чай: он сомневается, что на кухне в достаточной мере выполняются санитарные нормы. Это и то, что фастфуд содержит много трансжиров, которые повышают уровень холестерина и риск возникновения сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний, он пытается объяснить уже довольно давно. Судя по аппетиту, с которым Такао поедает гамбургер, у него иммунитет к научным исследованиям и доказательной медицине.

Мидорима вытирает руки и ободок бумажного стаканчика антибактериальной салфеткой и пробует чай. Ничего особенного, но сойдёт.

Взъерошенный Такао безостановочно болтает с набитым ртом, команда оживлённо обсуждает игру. Он сидит с краю и молча пьёт чай. В какой-то момент они соприкасаются локтями и коленями, и Мидорима застывает. Вообще-то это против правил, Такао знает. Никаких прикосновений в публичных местах. Но Мидорима почему-то чувствует себя комфортно, почти уютно. За столом шумно, тесно, никто не обращает на них внимания… Он не отодвигается, только делает ещё один глоток.

Тоуо была действительно сильным противником, эта игра вымотала Мидориму почти до предела. Ноги гудят, шея и плечи ноют, но по телу вместе с усталостью разливается спокойное удовлетворение. Кажется, он даже готов признать — не вслух, разумеется, — что плевать ему на самом деле на соперничество с Аомине. Такао радуется бурно и беззастенчиво, взгляд у него ясный, почти искристый. Он смеётся, и Мидорима думает, что последний сумасшедший трехочковый определённо того стоил.

Он достаёт из сумки зелёный блокнот в пластиковом чехле-конверте. Выходные они в последнее время проводят вместе, но с условием, что планирует их Мидорима — так, чтобы оба подготовили всё задание на неделю. Такао честный игрок: на выходных он делает непредсказуемые вещи в предсказуемое время, импровизирует в рамках плана. Мидорима, конечно, ворчит, но они всё равно успевают сделать домашнюю работу — и много чего ещё успевают.

Щелчок застёжки, шорох страниц. Чёрная ручка, не лёгкая и не тяжёлая, именно такая, как надо. Это почти ритуал.

_Победа_ , пишет он напротив пункта _«Игра с Тоуо»_. Следующая строка пуста. Довольно редкое явление в планере Мидоримы. Свободный вечер после матча, про который с самого начала было ясно, что выйдет он напряженным и непростым, и Мидорима планировал выбрать тип отдыха в зависимости от результата. Это половина правды.

Вторая заключается в том, что родители уехали в отпуск, забрав с собой сестру, и Такао об этом знает. Они ещё ни о чем не договаривались, но…

Он уверен, что Такао почувствовал этот короткий выдох и краем своего чертова ястребиного глаза заметил пустое место в расписании после матча. Неожиданно он думает: почему бы и ему иногда не вести в этой странной игре? Мидорима вписывает имя в пустую строку. Такао сглатывает, волосы на загривке встают дыбом, он поспешно отворачивается и что-то шутит.

Мидорима незаметно ухмыляется и поправляет очки.

Так вот, выходные… _Сходить в библиотеку, в продуктовый, устроить уборку и большую стирку._ Дальше идёт пункт _«Разъяснить Такао, что значит одеваться по погоде»_ , потому что этот идиот в начале ноября ходит без перчаток и с открытым горлом. И ведь мёрзнет же, и кожа у него на руках обветренная и шершавая. _«Купить: шарф, перчатки, детский крем.»_

Он открывает блокнот на странице с домашним заданием. Подобрать такую систему планирования и способы мотивации, которые сработают с Такао Казунари — задача, мягко говоря, нетривиальная. Мидорима подошел к делу основательно.

«В какое время суток у тебя наибольшая степень активации и работоспособности?» — «Если ты про то, когда я хочу тебя, то круглосуточно.»

Хладнокровно и основательно.

Конструктивным решением было организовать домашнюю работу как совместное времерпровождение, в рамках которого дозволялось болтать и даже пошло шутить. Шутить с использованием терминологии соответствующей дисциплины. Учитывая текущую тему. И не повторяясь.

О, Такао никогда не повторялся.

Надо ли говорить, что эффективность запоминания возросла в несколько раз? Надо ли говорить, что это повлекло за собой некоторые… сложности на уроках, потому что ответы Такао приобрели совершенно конкретный, понятный лишь им двоим подтекст?

Готовить вместе презентации тоже оказалось хорошим решением: Мидорима отбирал материал, а Такао работал над тем, чтобы «аудитория не усохла от тоски» — для этого волей-неволей приходилось вникать в содержание. А ещё Такао всегда радовался после удачных выступлений. Он смеялся, и взгляд у него становился ясный, почти искристый, и… Позитивные эмоции способствуют закреплению новых стратегий поведения, вот что.

Он возвращается к развороту на выходные, достает линейку и делит страницу на две части — для себя и для Такао.

Ему удивительно легко даются языки. Химией или биологией достаточно немного увлечь, и дело идёт. Но с точными науками у Такао холодная война. На то, чтобы через отрицание, гнев, торг и депрессию впихнуть в него задачи на электромагнитную индукцию, понадобится два захода по полчаса.

— Да вы б знали, как Шин-чан трясся перед этой игрой с Аомине!

_По сорок пять минут,_ мстительно исправляет он.

Алгебра… В последний раз алгебра с Такао закончилась на словосочетании «взять интеграл», но поражения — это тоже часть пути. И Мидорима не повторяет одну ошибку дважды.

***  
— _Don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim,_ — раскатисто и звонко оглашает парк голос Такао. — _'Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him!_

Мидорима со смирением замечает, что уже давно шагает в такт. С каким удовольствием он бросил бы что-то вроде «Если так орёшь, не фальшивь хотя бы, вот что», но Такао, сволочь, чисто поет.

— _He'll eat you up, he'll spit you out. You'd better stay away. Heed the sign that says, «Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!»_

Какое чудовищно точное описание — кто б на Такао такой повесил два с половиной года назад. Да хотя бы этим летом, прежде чем всё случилось. Только чёрта с два бы это помогло, чёрта с два. Чувство такое, что все равно они бы шли сегодня, не сговариваясь, через тёмные аллеи к дому Мидоримы, оба зная, что будет дальше.

— Такао, петь при такой температуре воздуха вредно для связок, вот что, — говорит он, когда песня уже закончена.

Такао смотрит на него, и во взгляде что-то такое безбашенное и кипучее, что в следующий раз Мидорима вдыхает только когда он взлетает на каменный борт моста, перекинутого через широкий канал. Раскидывает руки, широко улыбается и отвечает:

— Слышал, с возрастом люди становятся ворчливее, Шин-чан. Страшно представить тебя в семьдесят.

— Слезь оттуда, — ровным голосом произносит Мидорима. — Скорпионы сегодня на предпоследнем месте, тебе не рекомендуется предпринимать поспешные действия и идти на неоправданный риск.

— Цитируешь? — умиляется Такао.

Мидорима не отвечает. Он вдруг осознаёт одну вещь и сбивается с шага.

Скорпион.

У него День рождения двадцать первого. Очень странно, что Мидорима вспомнил об этом только сейчас: он всегда покупает подарки минимум за месяц, чтобы избежать суеты накануне праздников. Но не в том дело, осталось две недели — срок вовсе не критичный.

Относительно подарков он придерживался чёткой системы. Это касалось не только времени покупки, но и стоимости и сложности. У него была строгая иерархия: члены семьи, родственники, друзья из Тейко, сокомандники и одноклассники — для последних вообще достаточно было скинуться на общий подарок.

И он понятия не имел, как теперь вписать туда Такао Казунари. Как будто это вообще во что-то вписывалось.

Лучше бы он не продолжал эту мысль.

— Эй, Шин-чан, выглядишь как Error-404, — доносится сверху.

— Просто заткнись и слезь оттуда, Такао, — раздражённо бросает он.

Он никогда не любил перемены. До этого лета у Мидоримы была размеренная, предсказуемая жизнь, которую он спокойно мог контролировать. Расписание. Гороскопы. План или выверенный алгоритм действий для любой задачи. Чёткие правила, позволявшие просто и безопасно отмерять дистанцию общения и выстраивать личные границы. И всё это его, чёрт побери, устраивало!

Такао был как системный сбой, как вирусная инфекция, как метастаз в мозг.

Чужая слюна — да его бы вырвало от одной этой мысли каких-то полгода назад, не говоря уже об остальных физиологических жидкостях. Можно было, хоть и со скрипом, списать всё на дофамин, адреналин и окситоцин, ему семнадцать, в конце концов. Но представить, что он подпустит кого-то настолько близко, что кто-то вот так запросто будет нарушать его границы и правила, которым он следовал годами, раз за разом вызывать сдвиги в его расписании, и Мидорима Шинтаро в трезвом уме позволит это делать, и мир не рухнет — это противоестественно, это просто бред.

Тогда почему он перестал думать обо всём этом ещё в августе? Почему с Такао так легко?

Мидорима впервые осознал весь масштаб, всю беспрецедентность случившегося. Мысль была слишком серьёзная и опасная, слишком некстати в такой спокойный, удачный вечер, слишком…

И именно в этот момент — как будто более неподходящий вообще существовал, — Такао одним ловким, кинжальным движением спрыгнул вниз, так близко, что можно было разглядеть тёмно-синее кольцо, окаймляющее серовато-голубую радужку, трещинку на приоткрытых обветренных губах. Спрыгнул — и напоролся на раздражённый взгляд.

Такао дёрнулся назад, тряхнул головой и сунул руки в карманы.

Возле моста никого — слишком паршивая погода, вот-вот зарядит дождь, — и если по-честному, правило касательно физического контакта в общественных местах никак это не регламентировало. Мидорима отвернулся, неловкими руками достал зелёный блокнот, щёлкнул застежкой, бездумно пролистал несколько страниц. Ему необходимо было что-то привычное, безопасное.

Список. Он всегда набрасывает список вариантов, прежде чем что-то предпринять. Верх страницы отчаянно белый — заглавия на ум приходят исключительно матерные, — но первый пункт есть: _беспроводные наушники_. Может, хоть такие Такао не сломает через месяц.

Один пункт — хорошо, но сейчас этого катастрофически мало.

— Ты никогда не думал купить что-то побольше для этих твоих перечней? Кусок обоев там, или транспарант? Ты мог бы завернуться в него и ходить так — ты бы чувствовал себя просто охрененно. Тогда они бы точно от тебя никуда не делись. Всё всегда перед глазами. Ты был бы счастлив, я уверен.

Мидорима знает, когда он начинает острить особенно многословно. У него лучшая защита — это нападение, у него найдётся тысяча слов, только бы ты не услышал, почему он замолчал. Странно подумать — он знает Такао настолько хорошо, что даже может сказать, какое выражение лица он сейчас так старательно закрывает слоем колючего сарказма. Растерянное, пораненное. Потому что Мидорима ещё никогда не отталкивал его в такие моменты.

Он защёлкивает чехол-конверт.

Надо сказать что-нибудь… Что-нибудь…

Иллюстрируя свои слова, Такао взмахивает рукой и случайно попадает по блокноту. Слышится плеск. Течение уносит зелёный конверт куда-то к озеру.

Вместе с годовым разворотом, поэтапным планом подготовки к экзаменам, расписанием, домашним заданием и графиком тренировок. Со списком книг, которые надо прочитать до зимы. С трекером привычек, распорядком дня, важными датами, бюджетом, задачами на неделю и на месяц.

У него уходит минута на то, чтобы осознать, что только что произошло.

— Такао… — во рту пересыхает, в ушах стучит. Мидорима закипает. — Какого черта ты не можешь хотя бы минуту постоять спокойно, какого черта с тобой все время надо думать, какую херню ты выкинешь в следующий момент?! — он почти отстранённо замечает, что кричит. — Ты хоть понимаешь… Нет, не понимаешь.

Ноябрь наваливается на него со всех сторон, пялится желтыми глазами фонарей, давит низкими тучами, лезет холодными мокрыми пальцами под воротник. Мидорима разворачивается и идёт прочь. Знобит. Взгляд мечется от блестящих луж под ногами к голым веткам деревьев — чёрным, ломанным, как будто у него пошли трещины по стёклам очков. Пульс разгоняется. Он не может сделать нормальный глубокий вдох, каждый раз чувствуя сдавливающую боль между рёбер. Мидорима безошибочно узнает эти симптомы.

У него кружится голова, а может, это кружится мир — пугающе огромный, хаотичный, непредсказуемый. Что он должен успеть сделать за ноябрь? Он точно не забыл ключи от дома? Выключил утром утюг? Достаточно ли хорошо он готовится сейчас к экзаменам? Что если он провалится и никуда не поступит, что тогда? Под рёбрами разворачивается вакуумная засасывающая пустота. Защитная конструкция, отделявшая Мидориму от этой безвоздушной дыры, нарушена.

Он слышит, как шаркнули по асфальту подошвы осенних ботинок Такао, невольно оглядывается и видит, как тот стремительным вихревым шагом идёт в другую сторону. Мидорима крепко сжимает в кармане деревянную кошку, сегодняшний счастливый талисман. Знобит всё сильнее. Если идти быстро, до ближайших «Канцтоваров» семь минут. Если очень быстро — пять.

Взяв в магазине первое, что показалось ему в принципе приемлемым, Мидорима привалился спиной к кирпичной стене и стал писать как заведённый. «Ты конченный псих, Шин-чан, » — сказал бы наверно Такао. Усталую руку сводило, пальцы немели от промозглого холода, но за пятнадцать минут он восстановил.всё, что смог вспомнить.

Он стоял, сняв очки, закрыв рукой глаза, и дышал. Понемногу отпускало. Он мысленно вернулся к плану на выходные и понял, что ему нужна линейка, чтобы разделить лист на две части.

Это, блять, какой-то абсурд. Очевидно же, что Такао сам виноват: из-за его буйного эмоционального реагирования и беспардонности… Из-за его нахальства и нелепого ребячества…

Рука сама по себе, будто мозг её не контролирует, тянется к карману. Мидорима набирает номер не глядя, оказывается, он помнит пальцами. И что он вообще собирается сказать? «Абонент недоступен, » — сообщает приятный женский голос в трубке. Этому могут быть десятки рациональных объяснений, начиная с того, что он вечно забывает зарядить телефон, а с тех пор, как Мидорима отдал ему лишний павер-бэнк, — павер-бэнк забывает тоже.

Мидорима злится. Он возвращается к этому дурацкому мосту, идёт вдоль канала, потом вокруг озера, потом к выходу из парка. Чёртов абонент недоступен. Надо домой, достать телефонную книгу, найти стационарный номер, спросить Такао-сан, вернулся ли он, попросить передать трубку, сказать ему что-то, Мидорима не знает, что. Дурацкая, дурацкая ситуация.

Хлопнув калиткой, он останавливается перед крыльцом.

***

Такао сидит на верхней ступени, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. В жёстких чертах лица и ссутуленной поджарой фигуре больше волчьего, чем человеческого. Мидорима встречает его взгляд и задается вопросом, знает ли Такао Казунари на самом деле.

У него чуть прищуренные, леденяще-спокойные глаза, в них что-то хищное, что-то лютое. Мидорима видел его таким редко, только в особо напряженные моменты игры. Все его черты заострялись, все его движения обретали упругую звериную силу. И каждый раз Мидорима поражался, как опасно обманчива его болтливость и расслабленность, как он меняется в одну секунду, когда всерьёз чего-то хочет.

Такао плавно встаёт и что-то протягивает. Скалится.

— Я не нашёл тебя в парке и решил подождать здесь, — голос такой же стылый, как взгляд, и какой-то шершавый, будто у Такао першит в горле. — Он удачно упал, так что можешь не париться насчёт своих списков, — в грудь Мидориме впечатывается что-то знакомое. Он опускает взгляд.

Зелёная обложка-конверт.

Долгую секунду он смотрит на Такао. И вдруг видит его целиком.

Куда делась шапка — непонятно. С одежды капает, вся она мокрая до черноты. Губы сиреневые, а кожа очень бледная. Мысли трогает смутная рябь. Похоже, Такао принял решение рвануть к озеру почти мгновенно. Значит, он пробыл в таком виде на холоде не меньше получаса. Непохоже, что он это осознаёт.

Такао, который, видимо, сделал все, что собирался сделать, шагает в сторону. У него лицо «тронь, и я прокушу тебе руку». При других обстоятельствах Мидорима бы растерялся, но ладони вскользь касается край куртки. Он почти ледяной.

— Такао, ты долбоёб?! — Мидорима хватает его за ворот, разворачивает к себе и хорошо так встряхивает за плечи.

Действует то ли неожиданность, то ли мат, то ли его, Шинтаро, кипящая злость, но лицо Такао на несколько секунд становится растерянным. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы перехватить контроль над ситуацией.

«Длительное переохлаждение, » — щёлкает в голове.

— В задницу себе это засунь, вот что.

Мидорима вжимает его в дверь, одним точным движением вставляет и проворачивает ключ, толкает Такао, от ботинок которого по полу растекаются грязные лужи, в прихожую, захлопывает дверь и закрывает её изнутри.

Такао явно ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что с него, не дав опомниться, начнут сдирать мокрую одежду. Судя по тому, как изменилось его лицо, он впервые ощущает тяжелую холодную ткань, липнущую к коже. Его пробивает крупная дрожь.

— Долбоёб, какой же ты долбоёб…

Мидорима затаскивает его в ванную, открывает горячую воду и льёт её на ссутуленную спину, на грудь, руки, коленки и ступни с поджатыми пальцами. Такао больше не похож на скалящегося волка. Он выглядит как побитая собака.

— Грейся, я сейчас вернусь.

Мидорима действует предельно чётко, в соответствии с планом, который разворачивается в голове. Ставит чайник, достаёт из кухонного шкафа имбирный чай, мёд, лимон. Из аптечки — блистер с жаропонижающим, термометр, сироп от кашля, назальный спрей и согревающую мазь. Собирает мокрую одежду, разбросанную по прихожей, возвращается в ванную и отжимает над раковиной.

От взгляда на молча обхватившего себя за плечи Такао, который будто стал меньше, внутри что-то вздрагивает. Мидорима отжимает одежду вдвое тщательнее, выворачивает и ровно, шов к шву, развешивает её на сушилке. Проверяет температуру воды. Такао прижимает колени к себе и кладёт на них голову, отвернувшись к стене. Мидорима тянется к крану, чтобы сделать воду чуть теплее, и Такао едва заметно отклоняется от случайного прикосновения.

Молчаливый и избегающий физического контакта Такао — это даже более дико, чем его выходка. Мозг выдаёт: «Игнорирование — форма агрессии», и на этом все. Он смотрит на Такао. Хочется привычным жестом убрать волосы с виска и заглянуть в лицо. Он даже поднимает руку. И поправляет очки.

Мидорима слышит, что чайник вскипел, и это временно его спасает. Он относит чашки, лекарства и злосчастный блокнот наверх, кладёт на кровать стопку чистой домашней одежды. Берет большое махровое полотенце и возвращается в ванную. Всё это время он думает и думает, напряженнее, чем на игре или экзаменах. Это как решиться бросить трехочковый в конце последней четверти с закрытыми глазами.

— Такао.

Тот не двигается и не открывает глаз. Мидорима опускается на корточки, облокачивается о край ванной и набирает побольше воздуха.

— Слушай. Я наговорил тебе какой-то херни. И повёл себя… Не так, как должен был с тобой себя вести, вот что. У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать мне всё, что ты по этому поводу думаешь, и решить, хочешь ли ты меня прощать. Сейчас надо разобраться с твоим переохлаждением. Можешь со мной не разговаривать. Ты согрелся здесь хоть немного?

Такао коротко, бесцветно кивает.

— Хорошо.

Он выключает воду и протягивает Такао полотенце. Тот берет не глядя, поднимается, вытирает кожу медленными, смазанными движениями. Он кажется оглушённым. Должно быть, адреналин наконец схлынул, и на него навалилась вся усталость этого вечера.

— Можно я? — осторожно спрашивает Мидорима. Такао не отвечает, но и не сопротивляется, его руки тут же падают. Его шатает. Мидорима вытирает его насухо, укутывает в полотенце и говорит: — Обопрись на меня.

Такао не то чтобы очень лёгкий, но ноги у него так заплетались, что проще оказалось перекинуть через плечо и дойти так. Мидорима поймал себя на том, что всё ждёт какого-нибудь ехидного комментария, чего-нибудь в духе «Теперь будешь носить меня в спальню на руках, Шин-чан?»

Он ссаживает Такао на кровать, вкладывает в руки горячую чашку, растирает мазью с муравьиной кислотой сначала ступни, затем спину и грудь, одевает в чистую сухую одежду и шерстяные носки. Трогает лоб.

— У тебя жар. Пей. Тебе нужно много жидкости, вот что.

Такао медлит и старается не встречаться с ним взглядом. Мидорима кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, другой обхватывает руки и заставляет поднести чашку ко рту. Такао тонет в его толстовке, и вид у него от этого ещё более потерянный.

Надо сказать что-нибудь… Что-нибудь…

— Градусник, вот что.

В этот момент Мидорима почти благодарен, что у него жар.

Как объяснить, что он догадывается, что прийти разругаться с кем-то и вместо этого оказаться в настолько унизительном положении — это просто невероятно хреново? Может, Такао даже ответил бы: «Ты делаешь невероятные коммуникативные успехи, Шин-чан, Раки точно не на первом месте в Оха Аса?», и всё как-нибудь разрядилось бы.

— Тридцать восемь и два. Ложись, тебе надо как следует пропотеть.

Мидорима даёт ему таблетку жаропонижающего, надевает на него капюшон и укрывает одеялом. В конце концов, у Мидоримы есть план.

Но это же Такао, он не может просто лежать смирно, он уже через минуту начинает вертеться, пытаться высунуть из-под одеяла сначала ногу, потом руки. Мидорима пресекает одну попытку за другой.

— Лежи и потей, Такао.

Он упорно продолжает барахтаться.

Мидорима выдыхает сквозь зубы, переодевается и залезает под одеяло сам. После короткой схватки он крепко прижимает Такао спиной к себе, фиксирует коленями его ноги и перехватывает запястья.

— Какое из слов «лежи» и «потей» непонятно тебе больше? — шипит ему в ухо Мидорима. — Я разъясню и проиллюстрирую примерами, если у тебя плохо развит аудиальный канал восприятия.

Такао дёргается, но у Мидоримы преимущество в весе.

— Это какое-то гребенное адское пекло, выпусти меня отсюда! — наконец возмущается он. Мидорима чувствует облегчение.

— Лежи и потей, вот что.

— Ох, не тем сексом мы с тобой занимаемся…

Это уже больше похоже на нормального Такао.

— Ты меня так задушишь!

— Наконец-то.

— Ты просто охренительная сволочь.

Мидорима улыбается ему в макушку.

— Я весь липкий, тебе же противно, — он пробует пинаться.

— Мне нормально, — коротко отрезает Мидорима и сжимает его сильнее. Это правда: Такао взмок, толстовка липнет к его рукам и шее, остро пахнет муравьиной кислотой и свежим потом, и жарко под одеялом просто невыносимо, но всё это не противно.

— У тебя вся постель будет мокрая, это не-ги-ги-е-нич-но, — прибегает к крайнему средству Такао.

— Завтра сменю белье.

— Завтра?! — кажется, язык у него развязался окончательно.

— Я предупрежу твою маму, что ты остаёшься с ночевкой.

— Боже, ты же это не серьёзно.

— Я всегда серьёзен. Никуда ты в таком состоянии не пойдёшь, вот что.

— И что, будешь держать меня так до завтра?

— Буду, — отвечает Мидорима, поудобнее перехватывает его одной рукой, а другой тянется за телефоном. — Продиктуй свой домашний.

В трубке идут длинные гудки.

— Здравствуйте, Такао-сан, это Мидорима Шинтаро. Казунари простыл, у него температура тридцать восемь и два. Мне кажется, ему не стоит сейчас выходить на улицу. Можно он сегодня останется у меня? Да. Да. Если ему станет хуже, я вам позвоню, вот что. Спасибо, Такао-сан. Я позабочусь о нем.

Такао лежит притихший, смотрит в стену не мигая, даже брыкаться перестал. Мидорима кладёт мобильный на тумбочку и натыкается взглядом на зелёный конверт, который совершенно вылетел у него из головы. Мидорима осторожно берет его в руки и садится на постели. С пластикового чехла скатываются несколько капель воды. Он щёлкает застёжкой и достает блокнот, открывает, ожидая увидеть размытые буквы на мокрых слипшихся страницах.

Сухие?..

Так вот что имел в виду Такао, сказав, что блокнот удачно упал. Плашмя, застёжкой вверх. Внутри герметичного конверта образовалась воздушная прослойка, и он какое-то время продержался на воде. Такао хватило этого времени. Этот ненормальный прыгнул в куртке и осенних ботинках, но успел.

Мидорима листает страницы бездумно, почти медитативно. На месте его план по подготовке к вступительным экзаменам, график тренировок и дополнительных занятий. На месте расписание, на месте домашнее задание. Что-то внутри — на месте.

Руки слегка дрожат. Почему он нырнул в тёмную холодную воду, почему вернулся, почему он всегда возвращается? Мидорима кусает губы. Это не благодарность, даже не нежность. В этот момент он чувствует себя любимым.

Он не заметил, когда Такао приподнялся на локтях, не знает, как давно Такао смотрит ему в лицо.

Надо сказать что-нибудь… Что-нибудь…

Сказать столько вещей. Если бы он знал, как.

Такао открывает рот — Мидорима видит, как судорожно он перебирает в голове все слова, которыми может отшутиться, которыми может защититься, — у него в глазах то самое выражение. Растерянное, пораненое.

Он уже начинает говорить, когда Мидорима зажимает ему рот ладонью.

— Заткнись, Такао. Не смей. Только не со мной.

Смотреть на него почти больно, но Мидорима смотрит неотрывно и придвигается ближе. Кладёт вторую руку на спину. Забирает его к себе и обнимает, впитывает всем телом. Руки Такао неловко ложатся на поясницу. Он как-то резко, облегчённо выдыхает, его плечи расслабляются, и у Мидоримы перехватывает горло от невыносимой нежности.

Язык просто не может такое выговорить.

Но Такао, кажется, ничего и не ждёт. Просто сидит, уткнувшись ему в шею, и медленно, глубоко дышит. И Мидорима вдруг думает, что Такао так легко относится к его вечному раздражению и недовольству, от которого кто угодно сбежал бы уже через полчаса, потому что по-настоящему важны для него вовсе не слова. Нет, не слова.

Тогда Мидорима чуть отстраняется, снимает с него капюшон и медленно гладит по влажным волосам, ведёт большими пальцами по вискам, мягко очерчивает край подбородка. Такао тихий, почти ласковый. Мидорима целует его в горячий лоб. Потом в нос, в скулу, в губы — медленно, долго.

Такао прикрывает глаза. Улыбается почти незнакомо. Мидорима уверен, что он понял.

— И какого хрена ты вылез из-под одеяла?

— У меня аэробный тип дыхания, знаешь ли.

— Меня не интересует твой тип дыхания, — отрезает Мидорима, придавливает его к кровати и накрывается сверху одеялом. — И вот что, ещё раз так меня напугаешь, и я объясню тебе, почему ты снизу в шестидесяти восьми процентах случаев.

— Боже, Шин-чан, ты считаешь?!

— Да, и статистика не на твоей стороне.

— Я исправлюсь, честно, — Такао щекотно смеётся ему в шею, и Мидорима почему-то смеётся тоже. А потом спрашивает:

— Что ты хочешь на День рождения?


End file.
